Awakening of the Great Warriors
by AuroraRose519
Summary: Five average princesses are sent out to obtain allies for the new queen, Beryl, only to find they are much more than what they even understand.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The meeting

Shadows quivered on the wall as the candle flickered, then fizzled to nothing. 'Just great' Serena thought to herself as she walked down the dark hallway. Slowly making her way through the darkness, her hand gliding against the wall, she stopped at the large oak door. Gently turning the knob and entering she was greeted by a dagger pointing at her, "Take one more step and I will kill you," the mystery voice said. Serena's eyes widened in fear as a sob escaped her lips " I'm I'm sorry,' she stuttered, " I thought this was Princess Mina's room. "

"And why exactly would you need to be going to Princess Mina's room in the dead of night?"

"Well, see, before I went to bed, Princess Rei told me the most awful story about werewolves and vampires and now I can't sleep." Another sobbed escaped her lips as her body shook with fear.

The mystery figure stepped back putting the dagger away and lit a candle. "So, you are one of the princesses visiting the Terran court."

Serena lifted her head and saw the most gorgeous man, he had a lean muscular build, ebony hair that fell slightly in his eyes, making you want to push it out of his face, but the most striking feature of all were his eyes. They were the deepest blue Serena had ever seen and she felt like those eyes could see right through her. The man let out a light laugh, "Like what you see?" he teased as Serena colored prettily,

Quickly changing the subject before he could tease her more, "Please tell me there are no werewolves or vampires. Her story has me so frazzled and I want to go home away from here immediately."

Motioning for her to sit down, "No there are no werewolves or vampires here. Although, I could be wrong." He grinned at her.

"Oh stop," Serena responded as she lightly tapped his shoulder, "It's not funny. Had me so scared I could not sleep. By the way where are my manners, my name is Serena."

Taking her hand in his he kissed it, "And my name is Darien. Nice to meet you."

Pulling her hand away quickly as to try and stop the fast beating of her heart she continued on"So tell me Darien, do you know the Prince?"

"I know him very well. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I am supposed to meet him later this week and I just wanted to know what he was like? I mean I hope he is not like the other princes I have met. All they were interested in was gaining power and doing things that benefited them, not their people. And I fear that the Terran Prince is just like the others if the rumors are true."

"You should not be passing judgment on someone you barely know. Those are just rumors after all, they are often fabricated stories that.."

"Come from some source of truth," she finished his sentence before he could. Darien stared at this girl in front of him, for being so dainty she sure had a mighty opinion. An opinion he had to figure out how to change. Before he could even reply she stood up, "I should probably get back to my room. It was a pleasure meeting you Darien. Hopefully, I get to talk to you again soon."

Standing as well he took her hand again and kissed it once more "The pleasure is all mine Princess." After giving her directions on how to find her way back to her room, he closed his door and sat down in his chair before the fire. 'Why do I feel the need to change Princess Serena's perception of me? I mean I do not really care what a slip of a princess thinks, do I? No matter that she is downright gorgeous with her long blonde hair, curves to tempt the most pious man and those eyes. Those baby blue eyes that you could drown in. 'Getting up he was now determined that he will change the Princesses mind and it will begin tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A look at what might come to pass…

'The dream last night had seemed so real, but it was just a dream right?' Princess Rei thought as she walked into the Temple. Sitting down in front of the Sacred Fire she focused all of her energy on it asking the fire for some answers in hope to ease her mind. She did not get this peace for the fire before her displayed a great battle taking place- one side led by Queen Beryl who had dark minions all around her while the other led by her very own Princess Serena with each of the other princesses waiting to fight. Shaking her head, she knew the premonition would come true, a battle was coming, but why was their queen fighting against the princess? Why would she have the princesses' travel to the other courts, in order to obtain allies? But why were they the only ones on the battlefield? What happened to all of the soldiers? Most importantly, where were all of the allies? Pulling out her communicator she called Mina.

"Mina here!" a bubbly voice echoed on the communicator.

"Mina, its Rei, call the others and meet me in the library I have some news to tell you."

"Ok, Rei, although do you think it can wait a little while? I just got a date with one of the Prince's royal guards!"

"Mina!"

"Ok, ok. See what happens when I try and make allies!"

"Please just get everyone to meet in the library ASAP." Rei replied sighing this was going to be one long day.

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, "Where are you taking me Darien?" Serena questioned with her eyes shut as he guided her along a path. They had spent a wonderful day touring the castle and talking about dreams and ideas about the Kingdom.

"Now, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise will it." He teased a grin upon his lips.

Finally they stopped, "Alright, open your eyes." Just as she did Serena was greeted by the most beautiful sight a garden full of roses of every color imaginable. "I didn't realize that roses came in so many colors!" She exclaimed, "This is truly a beautiful spot."

Darien smiled, "I hoped you would like it. This is my favorite part of the garden, plus I tend these roses personally."

"So you are a gardener for the royal family?" Serena questioned as she took another inhale of the sweet smell of a pink rose.

"Actually, I have something very pressing to tell you Princess Serena. See the Prince and I are the same person. " She looked at him with question in her eyes. "What I am trying to say is that I am in fact the Prince of the Terran court. I am Prince Darien."

Serena's eyes widened "Oh my gosh! Why did you not tell me sooner?"

"Well, I was going to tell you, but you had such a prejudice against him, I mean me before we were introduced that I wanted you to see that I was not like the others. Everything I said earlier about what I want to do when I take the throne is true. I will do anything I can to help my people and anyone else in need."

Serena smiled up at Darien, azure eyes meeting cobalt eyes, " I believe you and I am sorry I was so quick to pass judgment. You must think I am such a horrible Princess."

"On the contrary, I think you have to be the most wonderful Princess I ever met," he replied pulling her close to him and looking down into her eyes, inching his head closer as to get a sweet kiss from the Princess.

Serena's eyes shut automatically; she knew kissing him was something she should not be doing, but being in his arms just felt so right. Just as Prince Darien was about to kiss her "Beep, beep" her communicator sounded bringing them both back to reality. Groaning Serena opened the communicator, "Rena here. What? Yes you are interrupting something. Oh shut up Mina, alright I'll be right there." Looking up at Darien she blushed "Sorry about that, but I have to go some important meeting that just came up." But before she could walk away, Darien grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. The moment their lips made contact electricity shot between the two. It was more than just passion, it was something deeper. Pulling back breathlessly, Serena looked up at Darien who smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. "You better get going before your friends worry. Meet me here tonight." In a daze she nodded and left the garden.


End file.
